


连山碧

by annabaozi



Category: xiangsheng
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabaozi/pseuds/annabaozi





	连山碧

“哎呀，花都落了！”  
深秋下过一场雨，小姑娘一大早便急急忙忙打开窗户，看见的是院子里一地落花，被雨水打得七零八落贴在地上，一夜过去满庭的花竟是一朵不剩。  
“花开花落是常事，要不是花落了怎么能结果？”孟鹤堂看着吃早饭时还不太高兴的女儿，“明年就又开新的呀。”  
“但是现在没了啊！”小丫头失望地回答。  
“做人得有耐心。”周九良不慌不忙地说，给女儿夹了一块桂花糕，“等不了半年，明年开春就又是一树新花，要是花总在树上，连这个也吃不到了。”  
小姑娘点点头，吃完那块桂花糕又喝了一碗汤。  
看着两个孩子留在前院上课，孟鹤堂也往回走，虽然秋光已深，他却总感觉心里身上都发热，燥热得想脱了衣服，还以为是最近身体虚有内火，走到房间里停下脚步突然就两腿发软，扶着桌子才勉强站住没摔倒。  
“先生这是怎么了？”春兰看他面色潮红，还以为是生了急病，“早晨起来不是还好好的么？”  
孟鹤堂刚想说“没什么”就觉得小腹跳动着一阵抽搐，一股热流随即便沿着穴道从股间流出，洇湿了里裤，他喘了口气：“你去找人把……把九良叫回家来。”  
春兰还没反应过来：“您这是……？”  
“……快去！”孟鹤堂脸皮薄，就算只有他们两个也不好意思说明白，他站起身朝床铺挪过去，扯开领口，摆了摆手：“别让其他人进来。”  
姑娘这回明白了，答应了一声赶紧出去。  
自从第二个孩子之后他的热潮就变得毫无规律，起先还在意，后来索性就忘在脑后了，今天一下袭来冲击得他头昏目眩，水液流过的地方余下些微的瘙痒，却只是个开始的征兆。  
他歪倒侧躺在床上，连枕头上的细致鸳鸯绣花这时候都觉得扎人，迷迷糊糊地也不知想怎样才好，手把床上的被子弄乱了，藏在缝隙里的周九良的气味散出来。拉上帘子的架子床像个小房间似的有些气闷，孟鹤堂喘着气闭上眼睛，屈起腿抱到胸前想压住腹中一团火烧起的疼痛，心里想的是要透透气，却被这股情欲弄得筋骨酥软动弹不能。  
孟鹤堂已经湿透了，收不住的液体从身体深处的源头源源不断地渗出，打湿了两腿间。他动作缓慢地抚摸撸动起自己身前挺立的东西，前面的欲望发泄后更加凸显了后穴里的空虚，内里的痒意够不到逼得他想大声喊出口。往常用些小玩意儿自我安慰也不稀奇，只是他现在一是浑身无力，二则他还记得周九良马上就要回来了——为什么过了这许久他还没回来。孟鹤堂拼命把自己缩起来闭着双眼，失去了视觉的干扰却更细致入微地体会到体内一浪一浪翻涌的情欲，潮水在皮肤之下来回冲刷，血管突突跳动，头脑中一阵阵轰鸣。  
孟鹤堂不规律的热潮不合常理地猛烈，那股芳香气味的源头不清不楚，他整个人软化成一种甜蜜的存在，像西洋点心店里刚出炉的蜂蜜面包，砂糖和蜂蜜都融化进面团，香气浓厚而捉摸不着地流动在空气里。  
而那股香气连他自己都觉得太过了。他颤抖着手指去摸自己两腿间的入口，隔着布料那里就止不住地一缩，要伸进手指去转而又想到周九良为何还不回家来，觉得委屈，他揪紧了裤腰边缘大口呼吸，只想着有什么火热坚挺的东西插进去抚慰一番才好。  
细布的裤子蹭着敏感的穴口肌肉，触感都变得粗糙，而愈是往里拨弄深处的渴望就愈加难过，孟鹤堂用尽剩下的力气，也只是有些微的快感罢了。  
他把脸用力埋进枕头里，为了不崩溃发出一声声闷哼。  
周九良终于回到家来的时候，刚刚站到床幔前要伸手去掀开，被浓郁得化不开的味儿沉重地击中了，几乎是同时也进入了自己的情热，下腹猛地绷紧了。身下的物件也紧跟着挺立起来，撑起一块裤子的布料。  
掀开厚重的床幔，孟鹤堂正蜷在床上缩成一团，大半张脸埋在苏绣软枕里，手指攥着一角床单双眸紧闭，身上的里衣揉皱了，半敞开着露出腰腹一块皮肤，一只手还在两腿间抚慰按揉，雪白的衣料已经被浸湿了一大片，显出一种暗色。直到周九良欺身上了床才恍惚察觉到是他来了，转过身叫他抱进怀里，触手的皮肤隔着衣裳也是腾腾地火热，汗水连发根都湿透了。  
周九良从背后抱住孟鹤堂，脱下碍事的衣裳，手从臀间的入口摸进去，细长的手指屈起来往深处摸弄，才不过两根手指孟鹤堂便控制不住地缩紧肉穴咬住，他再用上点力气往里进，模仿着交合的动作进出，还没几下那里就抽动着涌出一波新的液体，来势猛烈，显然是这几下就到了高潮。  
“嗯……”孟鹤堂转身仰躺在床上，双腿分开两眼迷乱地略微扭动着腰身，小腹上还有自己的精液痕迹，星星点点的白浊滑进身下的毛发中，熟红潮湿的入口还一张一合仿佛邀请，显见得是情动到了极处。  
尽管两个人床上云雨和谐，周九良也没见过孟鹤堂这般诱人模样，阳物也跟着又涨挺了几分。他的手一路推到孟鹤堂胸前，那里有些发涨，撑得乳珠旁边的一圈都挺硬胀大起来，在手心的感觉充实得很。他吻着孟鹤堂嘴唇，一手托着弧度圆翘的臀往自己的东西上凑，几次都因为太过湿滑没能进去，只是在穴口蹭着。  
那几下蹭得穴口附近轻轻作痒，敏感的地方更受不住地收缩，孟鹤堂的手摸索着，想要伸手下去解开这股感觉，在周九良身下扭动得越来越厉害，“我好难受……呜……”  
周九良听了总算把自己好好地送进那里，阳物硕大坚硬的头部破开温暖的肉穴往里顶，还没进去一半就停下来喘着气，两手托着身下人的圆丘往两边分，显然也是情动得厉害要稍微停一停。  
阳物上的青筋突突跳动，在甬道里感觉太分明，那根东西撑开了前端，后面还有一大截空虚没填满，孟鹤堂腰后发酸，扭着要让它进得更深，这一下却让周九良难以忍受地呻吟，“你……放松……”他按摩着臀肉试图让身下人松快些，好生劝慰，可那里还是咬得紧，四壁温水一样包裹着他，扭得敏感的顶端快感萌生，“你真是要了我的命了……”  
他只能集中起全副的精神，把孟鹤堂的腿分得更开些，丰软滑腻的大腿根部还有些软肉从他指缝里挤出来。阳物缓慢地动作着终于戳弄到了深处，底下的囊袋触到臀缝时两个人都急促地喘起了气。  
那根东西慢慢开始动作。  
周九良用磨人的节奏让自己一寸寸进出，平缓的速度多少帮他压住了射精的冲动。面对面的姿势，他看得清孟鹤堂神色的每一分变化，身下的人半张着嘴，唇色饱满水红，本就温柔含情的眼睛浮着一层水光欲落未落，因为身下紧密的结合说不出话来，连声音也只是喉咙里一丝婉转的呻吟，看得人心生怜惜，然而这副模样还配着手掌下温暖丰润的肉体，下面紧致的地方咬得他平添了几分欲火。  
“不要憋着，叫出来罢。”周九良抬起孟鹤堂膝弯，“他们不会听见的。”  
“……”孟鹤堂像是憋了一口气在胸中，红唇半开着就是发不出声音，这会儿他腰发麻，结合紧密的地方生出阵阵麻酥酥的感觉，混合着本来的痒意无处抓挠地难受。周九良知晓这其中关窍，笑了笑，握着他两腿大力抽动起来。  
“嗯……啊！”孟鹤堂到底还是叫出了声，给周九良唱过曲儿的好嗓音掺了浓重情欲，叫得身上人心里只剩了满腔的欲火，一力地前抽后送，穴口渐渐出了水声。那里面温热顺滑，只要一顶入就顺从地被破开，随即又不依不饶地缠上，裹着茎体不放，一收一缩吸吮着想要榨出点什么来。  
孟鹤堂身前的小东西也又挺起，冒着透明的液体却无人抚慰，把他自己小腹上弄得湿亮。随着冲撞他身体里的入口也跟着打开，茎体头部戳到时软肉便颤抖一下。帐子拉得并不严实，凉意却只能在他们周身打着转。  
周九良闷声在孟鹤堂身体里发泄出来今日第一回时，孟鹤堂前面便又发泄一次。周九良倒在他身上，喘着气休息，阳物射出的液体还一波波涌进孟鹤堂深处，却又发现了什么好东西似的把乳尖含在嘴里不停吮吸，嘬得两腮都有点凹陷，另一边还揉弄着舍不得放手。  
“别……弄了……”热流在胸口乱窜，这个姿势又实在让孟鹤堂脸红，“你还能吸出什么来？”  
周九良轻笑着不回答，已经发泄过的东西也不见消退。阳物撤出去时合不拢的地方收不住地溢出一片凉滑，孟鹤堂还是仰面躺着，胸前被舔吸揉搓过的地方都留下了红印，乳尖也涨大了好些，小腹上留了一片片痕迹，两条腿也无力地歪倒到一侧。  
这么待了一阵穴道深处竟又慢慢觉得空虚，内壁丝缕痒意渐渐增强，里面的液体还未全流出来，便又要渴求着忍不住了。  
孟鹤堂伸腿碰了一下周九良，“……我还没……”  
“还想要？”周九良握着他细瘦的脚踝旋转着抚摸，在小腿上滑动手掌，自己下面的物件也还高高挺着，早就兴奋地探出了头，却还倚着板壁一副懒洋洋。  
“……嗯。”现在两条腿合拢着，中间的地儿愈发火烧火燎般地渴望，孟鹤堂难耐地扭了一下。  
“要什么？”  
“…………”两个人做了一回孟鹤堂稍微清醒了些，这话就更说不出口了。  
周九良拉起孟鹤堂一只手放在嘴边亲，“你说，我就照办。”  
孟鹤堂咬着嘴唇没说话，气恼地瞪了他一阵，把脚从他手里抽出去，脚趾触到他身下挺立的物件，从根部一路撩拨上去，蹭着顶端摩弄，末了还轻轻压了压，引得他倒吸了一口气。  
“算了，你不说……我也得……”   
他把孟鹤堂扶着抱起来，两手握住了腰肢，把那个松软湿润的地方凑到阳物顶端，往下把身上的人一下贯穿到了深处，直直地戳上了花心。  
孟鹤堂抓着他肩膀仰起头露出细白的颈子，发出一声长长带泪的呻吟，这一下便又到了顶点，肉穴里涌出一股潮水来，随即孟鹤堂便靠在了他身上，低垂着头任凭他顶得自己前摇后晃。  
周九良的手从孟鹤堂腰上滑下去握住两瓣臀肉捏弄，把穴口拉扯得更开，因着姿势的关系那一根粗壮进入到更深的地方，一点刺痛从身体内部出来，孟鹤堂轻哼了一声无力地抓住他肩膀想把自己抽离一点，被他毫不留情地一把按回去，抓着怀中人的臀大力耸动起来。  
阳物猛烈撞上内里的软肉，那里彻底被叩开了门，几次都被顶了进去，直接刺激的快意远远超过其他，水液不断地泌出又滑下，滴落到床铺上。  
“嗯……嗯啊！慢……慢一点……”孟鹤堂在他顶弄的间隙开口，语声支离破碎，“我不行……”  
听了这话周九良当真慢了下来，改为缓慢地在穴肉里碾磨，鼓涨的阳物顶端几乎在孟鹤堂身体里不动，感觉出那里愈发收紧了。  
那根柱体在身体深处动作不大，却磨出一波一波无尽的麻痒，快感被动地传到脚趾尖，孟鹤堂只觉得自己浑身都酥软了，想要自己动作，抬高了腰臀吞吐了几下便没了力气，只能求助般地看着周九良。  
“还是想要么？”周九良悄悄地掐一下自己的手心，压低了语调。“你一会儿说要一会儿又不要，叫我怎么办才好呢？”  
“你……动一动，动一动啊……”孟鹤堂声音里带着哭腔，“我难受……”  
周九良抽出自己，几步挪下了床，站在床边就着穴口重又顶入，几乎要把孟鹤堂双腿架到肩上，狠狠地抽出又插入，孟鹤堂在他身下哭喊出声，小腹抽搐着又到了高潮，温热的液体从身体里再涌出一波，再也顾不上其他，手臂挥动着却四边不着，徒劳地试图抓住点什么，也只能无助地任由他进出，嘴里胡乱地叫着他名字。  
九良，九良。  
那声音沾染了甜蜜，催着周九良一下下把自己往穴口里送，狂热的欲念中满心里只有那一个念头，孟鹤堂是他的，谁也不能触碰。他们成亲过去这些年，这念头反而更加深了几分。  
他勉力动作了最后几下让自己待在最深处，长长呼出一口气伏在孟鹤堂身上，阳物抖动着把所有液体灌进那个已经为他敞开的地方。而孟鹤堂似乎已经半晕过去，口中只有隐约的轻哼。  
这一场激烈的情热总算过去。  
“过了这么久想不到我还是……”等结完全消退周九良才得以挪到床上，两个人躺下休息，他半趴在孟鹤堂身上，一手撑着头，“比不上你。”  
孟鹤堂在周九良身躯上抚摸着，性事过后的满足总算代替了空虚和渴求，累得眼睛都快睁不开，“什么？”  
“我遇见你的时候可还是头一回，就此再也放不开手了。又过了这几年，还是招架不住你。”他凑过去带着笑声说，说完又在孟鹤堂胸前吻着。  
“……你说的什么话。”孟鹤堂要把他推下去，似乎是不太高兴了。  
“好好好，是我说错了，”周九良赶紧抱住怀中人，“我当然还是能行……你别拧我，我错了……”  
门外水珠敲檐之声不断，似是已经下了很久的雨。


End file.
